Third Eye Blind
by L.N.Y. Wun
Summary: trunks and goten are bored, and they have the ultra-delux-prankster-king-of-the-world kit. uh oh! The second cha[ter is actually its sequel, Shades of Purple.
1. Default Chapter Title

Third Eye Blind  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
"I'm bored. What do you want to do?" Trunks said.  
"I dunno. What tdo you want to do?" Goten asked back.  
"YOU TWO BRATS STOP MOPING AROUND IN MY GRAVITY ROOM AND GO DO SOMETHING!"   
shouted Vegeta. "WHY DON'T YOU GO PLAY WITH THAT NEW KIT THAT YOUR MOTHER GAVE YOU?"  
" Oh yeah! Mom gave me the new ultra-delux-prankster-king-of-the-world kit just to get me to  
shut up!" said Trunks.  
"Wow! Let's go play a prank on...someone" said Goten eyeing Vegeta.  
"You two had better not be thinking about doing something on me." said vegeta threateningly.  
"Awww!" they both said.  
I guess we should take a trip to find our victim." said Trunks. They both left the gravity room   
and took to the air. They were flying around when they found themselves in the mountains.  
"Hmmm...now who trains in the mountains?" asked Goten.  
"Well, there's Picollo, Tien and Chao-Tsu. But I think that we should leave Picollo alone."  
Trunks said. "and I'm thinking that Chao-Tsu is ugly enough."  
" I guess that leaves Tien then. Let's go!" said Goten. So they flew on until they spotted   
Tien and Chao-Tsu's place in the mountains. They landed and peaked inside. Just their luck, the two   
people inside were asleep. They snuck in quietly and kept their ki down. They reached Tien and took out   
the kit. They started to draw red dots and green dots on his face and he never woke up once. As a   
finishing move, Trunks took out a permanent black marker and coloured in two plastic films, then he fitted  
it over two of his eyes. Goten, took some of the fake skin and pasted it to his third eye. Then they left, but  
not before Trunks put in a tiny digital camera to catch all of the merry mayhem. As they left, They heard a   
scream and flew off as fast as they could laughing.  
  
The next day, after school, Trunks went home and saw his mother standing there with the digital  
camera in hand, tapping her foot. Goten came in shortly after and saw the same thing, and turned to leave.  
"GOTEN!" apparently, his mom was there too.  
"What is the meaning of this? Tien came by this morning and told us everything. I found this camera  
in his house." said Bulma.  
"Oh, uh..." they both stammered. Just then, Vegeta came in.  
" Dad! Mom has a video of us beating up Yamcha! Can you get it back please?" Trunks pleaded.  
"This I gotta see" he said and quick as anything, he snatched the video, grabbed the kids and  
left for Trunks' room. "Now, show me how to watch this." he demanded. Trunks immediately did everything  
and soon had the entire video on the net.  
  
So anyways, lots of stuff happened, they watched the video, saw Tien cry, got yelled at by a laighing mother  
, got grounded and that was about it. So, the end.  



	2. Shade of Purple

Shades of Purple: The Two Shall Meet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trunks or Naozumi(kodomo no Omocha) or any of the other characters either.  
  
One fine day at Capsule Corp., 14 year old Trunks was fooling around in   
his mother's lab. He was so bored and was rummaging around the drawers when   
he came upon one of his mother's uninvented blueprints.   
"What the heck is this?" Trunks asked to no one in particular. Just then, Bulma came in.  
"Trunks! What are you doing in my lab again? What's that behind your back?" She yelled.  
"I...don't...know." Trunks said quite honestly, "What is it really?"  
"Well, what you have there is the blueprints to a portal transmitter. It can transport other  
people from different places, maybe even other dimensions." she replied.  
"Wow Mom! You're really a great inventer to have thought of this. Brains and beauty, a   
rare combination. I am so proud to be your son." Trunks said sweetly.  
"Aww honey, you're so sweet. Well, you have fun now and be careful and don't get into trouble."  
Bulma was touched. Then she left the room.  
"Wow," Trunks thought,"Mom's either getting soft and has a short-term memory or else I am   
getting really good. Well, of course I am, I've had 14 years of practice. Now if only this worked on Dad."  
With that , Trunks took a quick look at the blueprints and (being the smart boy he is) got all the materials  
and went outside just in case his mom got her memory back and came looking for him.  
  
Once outside, he flew off to somewhere deserted. Usually, he'd get Goten to come with him but  
Chi-Chi had grounded him after a little incident with Tien*read Third Eye Blind* so, in a short time, he had  
completed the portal transmitter.   
"Alright, let's see what this baby can do." Trunks started the PT and watched but nothing   
happened. Trunks sighed and started to pack the machine up when out of the sky, a boy came flying down.  
The mysterious boy fell from the sky and landed smack on the ground. Trunks wallked toward him   
cautiously. When the boy looked up at him, he gasped!  
"Oh my gosh! You look like me, well, sort of." And it was true, a bit, they both had the same lavendar  
hair and style too. They were the same age, 14.  
"Whoa! Where am I? Hey, you look like me! And they said that I couldn't have a stunt double." the   
boy said.  
"My names Trunks Briefs. I'm 14 years old. Where are you from? Are you human? We can play  
pranks on people, do you wanna?" Trunks asked questions non-stop, all in one breath.  
"My name's Naozumi, I'm 14 too, Japan,of course aren't you, and no." Naozumi answered all in  
one breath too.  
" What you don't like playing pranks? Well, I guess you couldn't scare someone unless you looked  
like THAT. Just because we have the same hair. It looks gay on you but cool on me. You lack the charm and  
wit and just plain man-liness as I do." Trunks shot at him.  
" Yeah? Well, I'm an actor.I've got a girlfriend (well, actually I 've been stalking her since she was   
5)but that's beside the point. I'm rich and you're not. Why'd I end up here anyways. Where am I? WHAT  
are you?" Naozumi shot back  
"I'm the heir to the capsule Corporation, the richest company in the world. I have more money   
than you do! They must have low expectations for talent where you're from if you can be an actor." Trunks  
said , annoyed.  
"Ya? Well, well...why am I here? I don't wanna be here!" Naozumi started to cry.Just then, Trunks  
thought of his ultra-delux-prankster-king-of-the-world kit and pulled it out. (It's the anime world! Anything is  
possible) Then, he tackled Naozumi and started to draw on his face and other stuff.  
"There, now let's see who'll like you pretty-boy!" Trunks stood back to admire his work.  
"What? NNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! WILL SANA EVER LIKE ME?" Naozumi cried out.  
"Bye!" Trunks said and turned on the PT. Naozumi faded into thin air.  
"Stupid machine. This sucks. I'm gonna go find Goten. Chi-Chi is probably out."  
  
*In the Kodomo no Omocha dimension*  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naozumi landed with a thump. He promptly pulled out his   
trumpet and started to blare away on it. Then, CHOP! (you have to read my kodomo fic to understand)  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
